Whatever You Imagine
by Black Jinx
Summary: AU Ultimo fanfic. Please see inside for summary. Fail title is fail, I couldn't think of anything better. Sorries.
1. White Chocolate Caramel

**_Title: Whatever You Imagine_**

_**Author:** Black Jinx_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Summary: **Nana is a simple girl trying to make her way through the school year and onto with her life. What happens when she stumbles upon a secret never meant to be known to her, that could very well threaten her life? As the school year goes on, she starts to realize that things are changing, and some things may never be the same again._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Karakuridouji ULTIMO or any of its characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners._

_**A/N:** This is a fanfic that's been on my mind for a while, and it is definately an AU KarakuriDouji ULTIMO story. I would greatly appreciate no flamers, and please let me know if I should continue. I apologize ahead of time if anything is OOCish or MarySue ish._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~* Love gives light even in the darkest of tunnels. *~*<strong>  
><strong>*~* Anonymous *~*<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - White Chocolate Caramel<strong>

A shrieking noise violently woke up the girl from a dead sleep, scrambling underneath her mound of blankets. A hand poked out from the multicolored quilt, and instantly grabbed the small cellular device upon her nightstand.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice groggy from sleep.

"Time to get up, Nana. Parresse and I will be there soon," the voice on the other end stated.

"Good morning to you too, Mizho."

"I just woke you out of a dead sleep, hadn't I?" Mizho asked her, the voice sounding hesitant.

"No..." Nana tried to lie. "Well...yeah. But it doesn't bother me," she added quickly.

"Will a white chocolate caramel latte with extra whipped cream and white chocolate sprinkles make up for it?"

"Mizho," she groaned, throwing off her blankets. "You don't need to get me something everytime you wake me up."

"Too late. Now answer your door." And with that last statement, she hung up. The girl swore she could sense the grin on Mizho's face.

A knocking - no, more like kicking - noise came from the door. "Coming!" she shouted, jumping out of bed and bolted down the stairs, skipping them two by two.

Throwing the door open, she was met face to face with Mizho, a goth girl in her grade and Parrasse, a mysterious kid who hung out with her. She and Mizho had been friends since elementary school. It wasn't until middle school started that Parrasse began hanging out with them.

Holding a coffee in one hand, a box of pocky in another, and a canvas bag slung over her should; Mizho looked ready and dressed for the schoolday. "Merry Christmas," she said sarcastically, handing her the hot drink.

"Thank yous." Taking the cup, she inhaled the warm arouma. Sliding a finger through the whipped cream, she gently sucked the fluffy white substance off (that sounds dirty, doesn't it?). "What bringest thou here thist morn?"

"School. Now get dressed. Your neighbors will see you in your underoos if you don't."

"Oh shit!" she squeeled and bolted back into her small apartment. Running back up the stairs, again two by two, she turned into her room. "Winter or summer?" she called, placing the drink on her nightstand.

"Winter."

"Thank yous!" Dressing quickly, she overlooked her uniform. White, long-sleeved dress button-up shirt, black pleated skirt with a silver striped along the hem; a black ribbon tied into a bow, also with a silver stripe. The outfit was completed with a black sleeveless vest, knee-high white stockings, and mary-jane shoes.

"Don't you look all fanceh-purdeh?" she heard Mizho say, spinning towards the door. The light haired girl pointed to the tangled, light brown mess of hair atop her cranium. "Going to do anything fancy with that?"

"You want to do something?"

"Sure," the other girl shrugged. "Sit," she commanded, jumping on the bed.

Feeling the gentle tug of a brush going through her hair, Nana thought about what her plans for the day were. Go to school, get her homework done, come home...then stay at home. "What are you up to today after school, Mizho?" she asked.

"Going home and sleeping," the other replied nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was up all night again last night."

"Doing what?" Nana questioned, feeling a small tug as Mizho tied a segment of her hair into a pigtail.

"Your mom," she stated sarcastically. Nana playfully nudged her in the stomach. "Seriously, I had some business to take care of and the parents were trying to get all up in my business."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's no biggie," she answered, tying the other half of light-brown hair into a second pigtail. "There we go."

"Thank yous." Reaching across the side of her bed, Nana picked up the canvas shoulder-bag and turned towards the two. "Shall we?" she asked.

"We shall," Mizho said, smirking and stretching out her arm. Both girls linked arms and marched out of the small apartment. Parrasse simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Nana-chan!"<p>

"Uru-kun!"

The redheaded boy gave a pretend slow-motion run towards her, acting dramatically and slowly failing his arms in the invisible race. Nana swore she could hear the Chariots of Fire theme playing.

Almost on cue, someone in the background turned up what must have been a computer or music device, and they could hear the sound echoing off the walls. As a result, the two couldn't contain themselves and started to laugh hysterically.

"Good morning, Nana-chan," a tall, black-haired teenager with a slightly thick build said.

"Morning, Yamato-kun," she greeted, finally able to breath. She looked around at the people currently in the hallway. Rage-kun sat strumming a guitar, the first few buttons of his shirt undone and his tie tied around his leg; Jealousy was trying to carry on a conversation with Parresse, failed, and decided to go talk to Rune and Desiru instead. Pardonne, Regula, and Slow sat in a tight circle, exchanging papers with one another and going over the previous night's homework.

"Everything seems like today will be a good day," she said, leaning upon Ultimo.

"Well, not everything. _He_ isn't here yet," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'he'. The brown-haired girl ultimately knew what that meant, and she silently hoped that today would be one of his "sick" days - A.K.A., he ditched school.

Quite frankly, Nana used to like him. But not even a week after they met, he seemed to have taken a turn for the worse and stayed that way throughout the years. To make matters worse, no one stood up to him for what he did, and nobody really cared. They all simply turned a blind eye.

"So," she asked, chocolate brown eyes gazing towards green. "You find that someone special yet?"

"No," Ultimo said, blushing. Nana quickly caught on.

"Yes you did," she smiled, gently poking him in the side. "Who is it? You can tell your bestest-best-friend, right?"

Ultimo's sparkling green eyes turned away for a moment, then looked back. "Promise not to tell?" he asked.

"Pinkie swear it."

Crossing both of their pinkies, the two shook their hands. Leaning in, she could hear Ultimo whisper in her ear the name of his crush. "Service."

"You like-" she almost screamed, then quickly quieted herself. "You like Service Oizumi?" Ultimo simply replied with a quick nod of his head and blushed a deep crimson. "Did you tell him?"

A quick shake.

"Why not?"

"What if he-," Ultimo started, looking down, "doesn't go..._that_ way."

"Ultimo, you are effing adorable!" Nana stated, placing both of her hands on the boy's shoulders. "There is no way someone could say no to you!"

"_I_ could say 'no' to a fag like him," a malicious voice stated. Nana felt an icy shiver run down her spine, and she instantly knew who had arrived. Turning slowly, she saw golden orange eyes and wild black hair.

"H-Hello, Vice," she said, subconsciously moving towards Ultimo. Whether it was to protect him from the onslaught of insults or for her own safety, she didn't remember. It was just a natural instinct among the students at their school to move out the vicinity of where Vice was at, whether it be walking down a hallway or sitting in a classroom.

"Morning, 304*," he stated, eyes glaring into hers. She chose not to meet his gaze and simply averted her eyes. If there was ever a battle of daminance in the school just by being able to keep eye contact, then Vice was the alpha male of the entire school.

"Hey, Queer-o," he sneered, glaring at Ultimo. "Found yourself a good butt pirate, yet?"

"Please just leave us alone," she stated, pushing Ultimo further from him. The redhead looked like he was either on the verge of tears or ready to snap, probably both. The sparkling green eyes that shone with sadness were now glazed over with shame.

"Listen, Bobble Head*," he snapped at her, "if Captian Fudgepacker here wants me to leave him alone, then he should stand up for himself instead of having a little girl do it for him."

"Vice, it would be best if you left now," Yamato spoke, placing himself between the two. It was easy to see the difference in both build and height between the two boys, but there was no way Yamato would stand a chance if the younger decided to let loose. She had seen him beat Orgullo bloody on more than one occasion, and he was at least four time Vice's size.

Golden orange eyes flared with anger, and he looked ready to retort back with another snide comment. "Come on, Vice," Rage said, grabbing the black-haired boy's arm, "let's go." The three silently watched as the light-haired boy dragged him off. Nana silently thought to herself that she would have to make a nice treat for him to go to that length. Him and Yamato both.

"You two fine?" Yamato asked, turning towards them.

"W-well," Nana said. "I'm okay."

"That's good. Ulti, you okay?"

Ultimo simply nodded his head. Nana could see him tremble slightly, and she figured that Vice's comments must have hit close to home. "Ulti?" she asked. "You want to go somewhere after school today? Maybe we can hang out with Service-kun and Chi-chan, too."

"That would be okay," he said, the corners of his mouth gently twitching into a smile.

Nana smiled back, closing her eyes. "It's a date, then." Almost immediately after she finished her sentence, the red-haired boy started to blush again. "I meant a date among friends," she said, putting her hands up.

A ringing noise reverberated through the hallways, loud and echoing. Time to start school. Waving goodbye to her friends, Nana looked forward to the start of her day.

**What do you think? Should I continue? Please don't flame me, I'm sorry if anything seems horrible. Any slang terms came from the Urban Dictionary, so I apologize also if anything's wrong.**

**304 - slang term for "prostitute or whore"**

**Bobble Head - can be a slang term for a girl who gives oral sex on a regular basis.**


	2. Schoolroom Scuffle

**Chapter 2 - Schoolroom Scuffle**

"And you didn't do your homework last night?" Pardonne scolded.

"I did my home, I just had trouble on one problem!" Nana protested, sounding as though she was pleading innocent to murder rather than not finishing the work for the day.

The boy sighed. "Which one?"

"This one, number sixteen," she said, pointing to the algebraic problem in her math book. "I thought that if I multiplied the radius by pi and the squared it, I would get the answer, but it didn't work."

"That's either because you either multiplied wrong or you accidently pressed in too many numbers," he spoke. The girl listened quietly as her classmate explained to her on how to finish the problem. Carefully gazing her eyes from the paper, brown eyes studying the boy. Maybe it was just her imagination, but the image of him in her mind made a slight blush crawl its way across her face.

"Got it?"

"Yes, thank y-"

A sharp kick to her chair made her freeze in mid-sentance. Vice walked by the two, golden orange eyes glaring intently at the other boy. Her eyes shifted away from his, while Pardonner silently challenged the other's authority by simply glaring back. This action caused the other teenager to stop in his step and faced the other.

Nana's heart began to pick up pace, fearing the situation. Was Pardonner going to stand up to him?

As though answering her thoughts, Pardonner stood up so that he was eye to eye with Vice. Neither looked like they were going to back down. "Apologize," he spoke.

"It was an accident. I don't need to apoligze just because my foot slipped," Vice answer in a calm and deadly tone. Nana didn't know if she needed to move away from the scene or just stay still and hope for the best.

"It would still be courteous if you apologized," Pardonner insisted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. It was true, he wasn't going to submit to the other.

"My. Foot. Slipped," the golden-orange eyed gritted through his clenched teeth. Fists balled up at his side. The wild black haired boy was ready and primed for a fight, and it was not going to be pretty.

Nana began to move her books into her bag slowly. The girl wanted nothing more than to simply be out of the way when it began.

"Apologize."

WHAM! One single punch sent Pardonner sprawling backwards onto her, and she struggled to move. In an instant, Vice had one hand wrapped on the boy's uniform and began to punch, uncaring of whether he actually struck the boy or her. Her arms went up to protect her face as Pardonner attempted to block the strikes that went her way.

She could hear shouts and the shuffling of desks. Thin arms wrapped Vice's waist and pulled the boy off the two. Without hesitation, he turned on the one who had dared to stop him. Nana could see crimson hair and realized it had been Ultimo. He, however, was not letting himself go down without a fight. Fists flew, the two beating each other.

"Nana!" she heard someone yell. Gentle hands carefully pulled her out from between the desk and her protector. "You alright?" She looked up to see Mizho's blonde pigtails and Parrasse's wrapped hands.

"I-I'm okay," she answered.

In the moment of her looking away, several of the student had managed to pry away Ultimo and Vice from each other, many of the ones receiving a bruise or a black eye from Vice. Ultimo, much like Pardonner, had been battered terribly. Blood slid down his lip where a good punch had split the skin open and was bruised in several places. His crimson hair had been messed, probably from Vice had gotten a good handful of it and yanked.

Vice, on the other hand, carried a black eye. He rubbed his ear where Ultimo had boxed him, never once taking his eyes off the boy. He, like Ultimo, had his shirt slightly torn away. A small part of his chest had been reveiled, showing off well trimmed muscles beneath.

He carried his glaring gaze between the two boys, looking as though unsure of where to strike next. Muscles rippled beneath the skin, fists clenching and unclenching themselves. The teenage boy reminded her of an attack dog, the ones that they used in horror movies like Resident Evil.

Golden orange eyes quickly moved from the two boys to her, and she instinctively moved behind Parrasse. It wouldn't do much if he came after her, but it felt better than having his piercing eyes upon her. Vice said and did nothing but simply watch her. She kept eye contact with everything around him but his own eyes.

The entire class lay in what seemed like a neverending silence. Even Yamato seemed unsure of what to do at the moment. Was Vice going to start up again or leave once the fight hadn't gone his way?

"Fuck this shit, I'm out of here," he growled, stalking from the classroom. Slamming the door behind him, everyone in the room emmitted a sigh of relief. Nana quickly removed herself from behind Parrasse and moved over to Ultimo and Pardonner, both nursing their wounds.

"Uru-kun, Pardonner, are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine," the black haired boy spoke. "I'm just bruised. I'm sorry he got you too."

"Huh?" she asked.

"There's a spot on your shoulder that he made contact with," he said. "You don't remember feeling it because you were pinned beneath me and terrified. It'll be bruised tomorrow."

She nodded in awknowledgement and turned towards the other. "Uru-kun, you okay?"

The crimson haired boy only nodded, rubbing his arms. He seemed to be trying to pull his sleeves down, as though hiding something. Nana noticed small breaks in the flesh, a semicircular mark made of of spots. Teeth marks. "Did Vice bite you?" she asked in shock. Again, Ultimo nodded. The teenage boy didn't make eye contact, constantly averting his eyes.

"I'll take Ulti and Pardonner to the nurse's office," Yamato stated, placing his hands on the crimson boy's shoulders kindly. "Would you like to come with?" he asked, nodding towards the bruise on her neck.

"No, no. I'll be fine, I swear."

She watched as Yamato lead the two boys from the room just as the teacher, Kazakumi-san, entered. The middle aged man took one look at the classroom throuh his thin glasses, seeing the current state of chaos and dissaray. "Vice again?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, please take your seats," Kazakumi ordered, taking his own place at the desk in front. "Let's start the day."

As the man started with his lecture, Nana couldn't help but notice the beaten canvas bag sitting on the floor next to her desk. A green V had been labeled on one side, beaten and worn for wear from constant misuse. Absently mindedly, she moved the bag underneath her desk. 'I'll give him his bag back after school,' she decided.

She also hoped that doing so wasn't going to be a big mistake, either.

**Please review, I'm sorry if anything is OOC or MarySue ish.**


	3. Bad Boys and Good Girls

**Chapter 3 - Bad Boys and Good Girls**

Nana waited silently for her final bell to ring. Part of her knew that the black-haired boy might not even be at the school anymore. An even smaller of her hoped that he'd be in the principal's office. That's usually where he stayed when he got into trouble.

She noticed Ulti waving at her silently as she stared out the window. His arm had been bandaged from the bite marks he received from Vice and his lower lip had a small scab already forming over the split skin. Much of his bruises were covered by the spare uniform he had in his locker, "just in case".

The brown-haired girl's neck was slightly sore from where a fist had knocked her. She was severely lucky Vice hadn't hit anywhere else. Then again, she was lucky enough to only get hit once. She had never been involved with the boy's anger spats, not since they were children in daycare together. For some reason, Vice had usually left her alone to play in the sandbox or on a swing by herself. But the moment another child came over to play with her, he would become mean and nasty to them.

As the final bell went off, Nana quickly jumped from her seat and snatched the beaten bag from under her desk. "Going somewhere?" a chipper voice asked her.

Turning around, she could see bright yellow eyes looking at her. "Hi, Service-kun!" she smiled, hugging her friend. The boy hugged her back, giggling for some unknown reason.

"Are we going to go to the new cake place today? Can we? Can we?" the blue haired boy asked her excitedly, nearly jumping up and down.

"We are going with Donne-kun and Ulti-kun, too," she explained. Whispering, she leaned into the other. "I promised I'd treat them to something nice after what happened this morning." She could see Service blush slightly and his eyes averted to the desk next to hers.

"Do you know it Ulti-chan...you know," Service mumbled, fumbling with the hem of his shirt, "likes me?"

Nana gave him a kind smile, nodding her head. The boy's face immediately brightened, radiating happiness. "He does?"

"Yes."

"I think I might die, I'm so happy right now," he said, leaning against a locker with his hands clasped over his heart, feigning a death that reminded her of Juliet's.

"Please don't do that!" Nana cried dramatically. "If you die, then who will I eat my strawberries and cream with?" The two laughed, gathering their things from their lockers. "Before I go, though, I have to make a quick run," she said, calming herself down. Service spotted the beaten bag in her grasp, a worried expression overcoming him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"I don't know," she mumbled quietly, suddenly feeling quite queasy. "I'm actually kind of scared."

"May I come with? If that's alright with you?"

The teenager simply nodded her head, her nervousness only being slightly tamed. Vice wasn't someone to mess around with. If he had wanted to, she could be instantly hospitalized. Service knew this as well as she did. As they began their walk to the principal's office, neither could find a way to end the uncomfortable silence.

"Did you see the way he looked when he came into the class today?" Service asked quietly. The hallways were now almost void of students with the exceptions that stayed for either extra credit or after-school activites. Nana shook her head.

"He looked fine until he saw you talking with Pardonner. He got one of those I'm-going-to-eat-someone's-face-off looks."

"That's not unusual. Vice's always done that since we were kids."

"Yeah, but he noticed that he hit you, it looked as though he got scared all of a sudden."

"No way! You're joking."

"I'm not, I swear!" Service stomped his foot. "That's why he left the classroom. I think he only wanted to hurt Pardonner, not you."

Nana cocked an eyebrow in disbelief at the statement. "What makes you think that?"

The boy shrugged. "Maybe he likes you? Bad boys like the good girls. You had a huge crush on him in middle school, didn't you?"

The girl felt a full-face blush creep across her skin. "Y-you said wouldn't speak of that again! It was a phase, I tell you!"

"Deny deny deny."

"For the last time, I do not-!"

Nana felt herself ram into someone, not once looking where she had been walking. "Hey!" she heard a voice yell at her, deep and threatening. Looking up, she could see golden eyes bore into hers. Vice glared at her silently, hands deep into his pockets. Behind him stood a skinny man with buck-teeth and thick glasses. He wore an overcoat and had thick, slightly curled hair.

"What the hell do you want?" the boy growled at her.

"S-sorry for bumping into you," Nana apologized quickly, averting her gaze. "You, um, left your bag in the classroom." Holding out the worn object, she waited for him to yank it from her or insult her.

"Why did you bring it?" he asked. Nana couldn't tell if it was in shock or in anger.

"I-I didn't want you to forget it or anything. Maybe you had homework or something in their that you had to do, not saying that you have to do your homework, not that you might care or anything," she spoke quickly, thinking for right words.

"Are you implying that I don't do my homework?"

"No no no no! I didn't mean it like that! I was just, um, I'm sorry I said anything." Her voice sounded so meak and quiet, trembling with fear.

"Vice, just take the bag and say thanks," she could hear the man behind the boy speak slowly, as though talking to a child.

"Tch. Whatever," he snapped, taking the bag from her hands. Nana flinched slightly, pulling her hands back to her chest. She could feel Service pulling on the back of her shirt.

"Come on, Nana," he coaxed her, sounding as though he was pleading her. "We have somewhere we need to be, let's go." Turning on her heels, the two quickly rushed down the hallway and out the front entrance doors. Nana could feel a rush of adrenaline through her veins, making her feel giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to get to the cake shop.

**Please review. Sorry for any OOCness or MarySue-ness.**


End file.
